order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gesshoku Diemos
"Peace? What kind of peace do we bring? War is already here and we are simply enforcers of it." - Gesshoku Diemos Gesshoku is a jedi padawan of the Order. Coming from a heritage that is both half humand and half sith, he has a natural affinity for the force that parallels a desire to be a stoic jedi and a brother to his allies. Birth Born on a star-ship in the deep reaches of space, Gesshoku and his twin sister were taken from his mother , Valigra, by raiding republic troops. Wishing for the children to be raised comfortably they were left in the care of the young family Kal'Zora and Fa'Unda, on Naboo. Growing up learning the ideals of the jedi, and yet always feeling out of place with his family Gesshoku was the only one of the twins to be let outside, since his sister held the appearance of a sith upbringing and would be harmed if she stepped outside. However on his 4th birthday he was taken from his family by a group of troopers and a jedi, Master Varaak Uthbar, to induct him into the order. Though the situation proved difficult for members of the council to agree they accepted the young pupil, though at a cost. He would be injected with multiple mixtures of experimental chemicals to supress the sith energy that threatened to overwhelm him. Training and Joining the Order Master Varaak Uthbar was a harsh teacher with knowledge of the force far beyond that of most of his peers. However when it came to his new padawan, Gesshoku had the control of a child when it came to his force potential. He could lift objects, pull them towards him, and send them away, but he would let his power race out of control and the objects were typically destroyed because of this. Varaak realized that as long as he held an attachment to the dark side he would always do this with the force power. However, after a shocking discovery, Varaak found that Gesshoku was actually proficient at dueling, and was almost as good as Varaak in the form of Soresu. Focusing now on combat, Varaak instilled in him the code of the jedi and told himt ales of both the order, and how the jedi were meant to be protectors of peace. These were to be his last lesson, as on a trip to courascent his ship was intercepted by a Fury class starfighter piloted by a sith warrior and he was killed. Gesshoku never discovered who did this to his master, but with the instillment of the code he held his anger deep and didn't allow it to consume his thoughts. He continued his training and it was here that he met the padawan Denril and his master. Accepted into the order, Gesshoku strived to be even better than he was the day before. Reunion It was after the introduction into the order that the first assignment came in. The capture of a bounty hunter Savro , and to do this they needed information. Traveling to the desert planet of Tatooine, they met with Rickie Karako and were subsquently warned by Darth Almalus that they would soon be killed. Though this scared him it was on the mission to capture Savro that he learned that after years his true mother, Valigra , was alive. Capturing his master, Hadrix , and injuring Herecule, Valigra became Gesshoku's focus for days until his master sent him back to Tatooine to aid Herecule in the capture of an assassin with imperial ties. The mission didn't prove successful and Gesshoku nearly died in the encounter as he was stabbed in the back by a knife coated in Quell Toxin. Traveling on his way back to the Patriot his ship was intercepted by a passing smuggler ship, and boarded by none other than his younger sister, Dio Diemos , who greeted him with joyous celebration before she revealed startling news. Dio had been contacted by a bounty hunter who worked exclusivly for the Imperial faction. She was to deliver a shipment first to Korriban and then to a safe zone on Vaas. A shipment that she was ill inclined to discuss. Fall After every ordeal he had taken in his pursuit of discovering what it meant to be a jedi, Gesshoku still had one thing that prevented him from truly feeling like a jedi. He retained emotion. Emotion to him was what made him still feel human and with the capture of his mother and visiting her in the prison he began to question of the Jedi's path was truly one of peace. On a OPS to Belsavis to retrieve Rickie Karkano from the prison they were ambushed by Valigra and were each soundly defeated, Gesshoku suffering a massive burn from his mothers lightsaber on the left side of his face. The incident emotionally scarred him as well as physically and when they arrived back on the patriot he lashed out at those that he believed were responsible or were too weak to commit to true peace. His anger fluctuated further when Hadrix attempted to calm his mind, only succeeding in forcing his resolve. When Denril's ceremony to become a Jedi Knight concluded, Gesshoku dissasembled his lightsaber, believing in his mind that the true path to peace was to become a sith. With this he left the Patriot and set out for Korriban, to train and one day strike back at the Order. Category:Player Character Category:Sith Category:Jedi